


A Mage's Dark Lie, A Soul Forsaken.

by StoryIdea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryIdea/pseuds/StoryIdea
Summary: When Viren told Harrow that the spell to kill Thunder would require; a unicorns horn, a drop of blood from the one who loved the victim the most,  Sarai's spear and most importantly, her Last Breath, he hadn't told his friend and king the whole truth, and Viren knew it. But he had to keep this a secret, for Thunder must fall.
Relationships: Callum & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story/fanfic anywhere outside of English class (two years ago now) so please, please bare with me.  
> got this idea off this twitter thread https://twitter.com/noname4hire_ao3/status/1215472703731392513 and I had to totally write something about it.  
> Feedback is appreciated

The day of Thunders death:

Viren did dark magic for himself, mostly. Dark Magic Pancakes do taste better than normal ones for a light example. But also for the sake of his kingdom, for Humanity as a whole if he was pressed for it, like when he used the heart of the magma titan, benefiting both Duren and Katolis, even if others had to pay for this to be a success.

He would always tell himself this, He was in the right and was doing the right thing for his kingdom.

After the incident at the border, one of his goals was to murder the beast that was Thunder for it would help not just his kingdom but humanity as a whole and weaken Xadia, maybe even weakening them enough for the Pentarchy to unite as one and storm Xadia to conquer it and use every last drop of magic, from every vile elf and curious creature. 

So, 10 years to the day after the deaths of Sarai and the Queens of Duren, Viren finally had the chance. Claudia, his sweet daughter and future High Mage of Katolis, had achieved that which he could not; track and find one of the last unicorns in the human lands and remove its horn. After getting it from her and placing it with the other ingredients needed he thought to himself that, "with this, I could finally kill Thunder. Oh I can't even imagine what I could do with his body parts after he falls, now I just got to convince Harrow. Shouldn't be too hard." 

Convince Harrow he did, eventually. Thanks to their long friendship and the fact Harrow was still secretly in mourning, he knew the right things to say, to press the right buttons.

Sarai didn't get to see her sons grow but she **SHOULD** have. button 1. she needed justice, she needed to be avenged! #2. She was his world, and he was hers. #3. and the final button. "What about your sons? they were robbed of their mother's love, too." 

Finally, with the drop of blood, the final component was added. The spear was ready, and so they rode. they would ride into the lions den and see if they could return.

Harrow had held Sarai's spear many times, when handing it to her to train or to argue about the right thing to do or not do, when they swapped weapons or he disarmed her, he even held it for weeks after he death. The spear and him were inseparable for the entire time, much like he and Sarai were for their whole relationship. Now he held her Dark Magic corrupted spear and it felt wrong. It felt evil and powerful and just plain nasty. He could feel the dark magic coursing through from the horn tip to the bottom of the shaft and he hated it, he was utterly disgusted. But revenge would be had.

Thunder was not to be found at the border. Not a soul, save them and their horses, was around for miles in any direction. So, at Viren's idea, they rode to the fields of the Storm Spire itself, Thunders home. 

He gave them a chance to leave, for unbeknownst to Mage nor King, his own son had been born that day and the Dragon Queen had gone to find food for them all. Harrow was infuriated, enraged, angered beyond all sense, for they were not given the chance to leave peacefully before, SHE wasn't given the chance, SHE was never shown mercy. SHE wasn't given a choice, so Thunder wouldn't get it either! 

Harrow, normally the kind and gentle man and king, threw the corrupted spear right at Thunders chest region and Thunder slowly started turning to stone. But; the second right before the spear hit its mark, every creature and person who was even **SLIGHTLY** magically inclined within many miles heard a womans sorrowful moan and cry. A ghostly and broken cry of "nooooo!". A wail that would frighten most of the Dragon Guard and reach as far as Lux Aurea.

Harrow did not hear it but he felt wrong the second it hit, he had just done something that would condemn him for life and he could sense it. However, that was followed by sick pride as the dark tendrils moved around Thunders body while turning him to stone, while the beast tried desperately to get back to its lair. Yes, he had avenged Sarai! Her murderer slowly turning to stone forever right before his eyes. He had also avenged the Queens of Duren too, 4 birds with a single throw.

Next, came something he didn't expect or even think of. Viren told him that in the lair would be the Egg of the Dragon Prince, Thunder's heir and that they needed to destroy it so that humanity wouldn't be annihilated in return for the death of Thunder. Harrow was against it from the start, that was just too wrong, vile and evil. But again, Viren knew what to say to convince his friend and he left to destroy the egg.

By the time he had reached the top, the Dragon Guard had either all fled or had died at his hands. Save for two of them. Tiadrin and Lian of the Moonshadow Elves. The Last of the Dragon Guard and it was to be their last stand.

They would never abandon the egg to be destroyed. If it wasn't for them fighting against him to their last moments and for Tiadrin figuring that above all else, Viren desired power, and manipulating the manipulator into not destroying the egg but TAKING the egg since it could give him unknown power, the egg would've been destroyed and the line of the Dragon Kings would've been ended. That single change in events saved the whole continent from an unending and all consuming war that would've left no survivors. What was the reward of the last Guards for this? Imprisonment in Dark Magic coins and a Ghosting from their home and by their daughter for abandonment of duties and running away. 

Eventually, King Harrow and Viren would get back to Katolis and the news of what had happened would reach all corners of Xadia and the Pentarchy, and the events that would bring Harrows life to an end but would eventually end the war and the cycle of death and hatred would occur.

What Harrow didn't know, and wouldn't know even unto the day of his death, was that what Viren said was her last breath was actually Sarai's Soul... because she wouldn't have died if he had been quick enough and tried to heal her but he didn't. He had waited like a vulture would stalk its dying meal and waited for her last breath, for when hen her soul would leave her body- but it wouldn't go to the beyond, to the Halls of The Ancestors, no, it would go into a glass jar enchanted by dark magic thanks to Viren.

Then, years and years later, her soul was used to corrupt her own spear then used to kill Thunder. A King, a husband, a father and a son and ultimately... a living, breathing and sentient being. She never killed a sentient creature in her entire life, she wanted to spare pain as much as possible and Harrow knew this, knew that she never would've wanted this and did so anyways. Now, her own husband had used her corrupted soul and spear to murder a sentient being. He may have as well driven the spear through her own heart with this act. For revenge. Her pure soul was corrupted and used for this horrendous act for the name of REVENGE, and Viren's lust for power.

The worst part? nobody other then Viren will ever know of the fact she was trapped here. Dragons take detours when going even near where their king died, Elves too avoid it for the intense sense of dread they feel and animals wont even come within viewing distance. She will never pass on. 

Should she ever be released from the spear, she will have some strong words with her fool of a husband. 


	2. Visions of those long dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the conversation in this chapter may seem a bit OOC so please forgive me, and be ready with the tissues. I think you MIGHT need them this chapter.

It has been 3 years since the fall of Thunder and the events following after, 13 years almost to the day of Sarai's death: 

Callum sat at the part of the spire that overlooked the green fields that surrounded everything, art book and pen in hand, wrapped in his scarf and a blanket. There was something serene about looking over miles of the world with the Stars and the full Moon high above you and then painting the resulting beauty, as well as thinking about anything, everything and nothing. It beat insomnia. 

Callum spent the time he wasn't with Rayla or studying and training with Ibis either drawing the Spire, its surroundings or the future and current members of the new Dragon Guard or the regular fortress guards, well at least those that allowed him, he tried to draw Ayre when she and Rayla were training and she was not fond of it. He was pretty damn happy Rayla was there otherwise he would’ve probably needed an extensive stay at the healers. Ydras and Erren were both more happy to actually pose for him, Erren with her Sun spells and Ydras with his horns growing a crown of flowers. The rest he could either draw while training or in a crowd, or not at all. 

Speaking of Rayla, she was busy training the newer Moonshadow members of the dragon guard somewhere within the spire itself, Callum wasn't quite sure where as the spire had been turned into a fortress and a maze, parts built into the mountain and others jutting out of the mountain like the landing and housing area for the other dragons like Pyrrah. But he was sure she’d pop by soon so they could both go to sleep. There was even a stable full of different Xadian riding creatures, from Shadowpaws to Inferno Tigers and other beautiful beasts. Rayla and Callum had their own personal Shadowpaws, Moonlight for Rayla and Fluffy for Callum. 

It was almost a routine now, He’d be drawing something at a daft time of the night either here or at another area where something caught his eye, Rayla would find him and carry, or drag, him to bed and they’d fall asleep that way. 

Over the past 3 years, the Dragon Queen has been turning the spire into a fortress so that someone like Viren wouldn’t just wander on up with an army of half-human half-magma titans and hurt anyone again. She had set Rayla and also a couple of other Moonshadow Elves to another task as well, find weaknesses in the defences and exploit them so they could be improved. They were still, after 3 years, occasionally finding stuff, like blind spots in the guard’s patrol routes, a couple of loose stones that could be used to climb over the walls, or an unprotected water or sewage pipe.

After adding a bit more detail to the moon in his drawing, Callum walked away from the edge and was now almost asleep on the floor nearby staring up with half-lidded eyes up to the stars, completely gone from the world when something hit his ears, causing him to immediately bolt upright from where he was and looking around to see where the noise came from.

It was a long inhuman scream of “NO!” that seemed to come from below, in the fields. He stood up and looked around. Callum swore he recognized the voice somehow. He scanned everything he could with his eyes, nothing in the area of the fortress below him or nearby, nothing in the guard towers other than the odd guard going around as usual or talking amongst each other, nothing by the fields. 

It was then that something caught his eye, by the petrified body of King Avizandum. There was what looked to be a glowing figure underneath the statue and it appeared that… that his mother’s spear was glowing as well. 

Before he knew it, Callum had jumped off the area he was at, leaving his book, pen and blanket where he previously was lying down and whispered the words “Manus. Pluma. Volantus!” his arms turning into wings and soaring over the fortress and the fields over towards the fallen King and the glowing figure.

As he got closer, he could see the following: that the figure was feminine, he could only see half of her, and she was on her knees with her hand by her head. Was she crying? Who was this person?

He finally landed with a small thud after what felt like forever, shivering slightly from the cold air since it got even colder when flying. The broken statue-like body of Avizandum looming over him, the spear glowing purple. 

He could fully make out the figure now, well what could be seen anyway. The part that he could see looked a lot like his mother dressed in her battle armour, just like in her memorial, but on her knees with her hand on her head. And glowing blue. At least, the half that was visible. 

The next thing cemented the fact. The ethereal yet broken and sad voice saying “Who are you that could suddenly appear behind me without a sound? Didnt you know it's rude to sneak upon the dead?” 

Callum looked awestruck and almost fell to his knees and he could only get one single word out “M-Mom??” 

Sarai’s head tilted slightly before she stood up and turned around. If she was still alive her face would’ve turned white from shock, her visible eye went wide anyways. “C-Callum? What in the Gods’ names are you doing here, this late at night no less?” 

Callum took a half step towards his mother before deciding against it and blinked for a second then rubbed his eyes before he responded “I live here i guess? I study and do magic and have done for the better part of 4 years now. What are you doing here mom? A-arent you dead?” 

Sarai gazed at the spear before looking back at Callum “What… wait, you’ve lived here for 4 years? And you can do magic? How?” 

Callum half shrugged “its a long story mom” Callum went onto tell Sarai everything from him, Ezran and Rayla finding the egg of Zym to Harrow’s execution by moonshadow assassins and their long journeys to bring Zym home and everything else and finished it off by saying “and thats how we mostly ended the bloodshed between Xadia and the Pentarchy, though everything still isnt quiet peaceful still, and why i live here and study Sky magic with Ibis” 

Sarai looked thoroughly impressed and had a wide smile on her face. “You are amazing as always little one, i knew you’d live to do great things but i didnt expect magic of all things. Rayla sounds lovely.”

Callum beamed at his mother, but then his smile fell “Thanks mom and she is, but that doesnt explain how you are here?” 

Sarai’s face hardened “very well, what do you know about the time Duren came to us for food and help?” 

Callum took a minute to think before he responded “13 years ago-” 

Sarai interrupted him looking shocked “13 YEARS?! Has it really been that long? That's impossible. It can't be.” 

Callum shook his head and looked at his mother sadly “Its been 13 years mom, im sorry. And yes, 13 years ago now, the Queens of Duren came to Katolis due to the fact their country was facing both a hard winter and a famine or a lack of food, i don't quite remember? They asked Harrow for help and despite Viren not wanting to help, Harrow agreed to help despite having only just enough food for Katolis, and 10,000 people would die still, only it would be spread out between both kingdoms. After a couple of weeks of strict food rationing, Viren found out some dark magical solution. It would give enough food to feed all 5 kingdoms twice over. It required the heart of-” 

Sarai visibly shuddered and interrupted Callum again, “The heart of the last Magma Titan in all of Xadia. A quick solution to a big problem, that was what I told Harrow regarding Virens plan. That the dark magic would have a price that would come back to hurt us. We even fought a bit about it, I won the fight though but Harrow was insistent and I came along” She sighed before she continued “and it sure did. We managed to get to the titan, and we thought it dead so we got to work. We made a dent with an old warhammer and it woke up. It ended up cutting Amaya’s face and almost knocked her out cold, that really scared me. By the time it took everyone, Viren, the Queens of Duren, me and Harrow and all the soldiers to bring it down and get the heart, dawn broke.” 

Sarai went quiet at that and gazed at the stone body of Avizandum, Callum looked at the statue-like body as well. “Mom, I think I know what happened after that.” 

Sarai laughed sadly and shook her head “my dear son, while you may know some of what happened, it is no doubt what that bastard Viren told Harrow and everyone else. Dawn broke and with that, came Thunder. We all ran to get back through the way we came, we even brought the wounded. We got half way when a bolt of lightning streaked through the area to the right of everyone. A warning shot. The Noble Queens of Duren turned around to fight Thunder and give the rest of us a chance to make it out. Viren then turned back as well, to try and use his magic tricks to hold him back as well, and then I turned to make sure they’d all make it back.” Sarai stops for a second and looks at her visible hand and fingers before continuing “I don't quite remember much of what happened after due to the adrenaline and the speed of the horses but I think the Queens were both felled by a huge ray of lightning, and Viren was about to get blasted by Thunder before I grabbed him and rode back towards the human side of the border but Viren must have fallen off my horse because the next thing I know Viren is on the ground somewhere and I'm in the air as my horse gets hit by a bolt of lightning which then lands right on top of me as I crash to the ground, crushing my legs.”

then, Sarai takes what resembles a deep breath and shudders once more before continuing, almost fading for a second “The pain, my dear boy, was the most intense thing i had felt up to that day, it almost knocked me out and i couldn't even cry out because the wind had been taken out of my lungs. I could see Thunder’s disgusting and angry face nearby, looking around to check and see if anyone else survived and then flying in the direction where everyone came from to see if he could get anyone else. I think he failed because a little bit later Thunder is flying back and towards the Xadian side of the border. THEN viren gets up, dusts himself off and looks around. He could clearly see the bodies of the now dead Queens of Duren, no doubt holding hands even in death, as that's what he told me once he came across my broken body. He did try to get me from under the horse but he wasn't strong enough to pull me out and I refused wholeheartedly to let him use dark magic to get me out, he’d never let me live it down.” Sarai laughed coldly, even Callum smirked slightly at that but she continued “he sat by me and we talked for a bit, about the state of my body, and my hatred for his magic and his love for it and many things. He did give me some normal medicine that wasn't infused with dark magic to try and ease my pain. I'm sure you know most of what I've said already don't you?” 

Callum slowly nodded his head “a fair chunk of it yes, although I don't remember anything quite so gory or that he stayed by you for a while. Maybe that was because of how young I was when Harrow told me. What hasn't he mentioned mom? and again, How are you here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? cliffhanger!
> 
> I'm SO sorry this took so long to update but I got busy writing another fic that may never see the light of day then the world went to hell in a hand basket and i forgot about both fics, and life happened and then i got back into writing this chapter.
> 
> As I was writing a bit this today then re-reading everything, I kinda felt like this chapter got kind of long so i decided to split this chapter into 2 chapters, but that 2nd part may take a while as its not quite done yet. but!! it should not take 6 months tho hopefully!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> this somehow ended up both shorter and longer then i expected to be fair.


End file.
